


【SK】庙色 (下)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】庙色 (下)

☞私设如山，请勿上升，不喜勿入。  
25岁腹黑刺客狮子＊16岁娇软小和尚慧侦  
感谢@麦秸垛 提供的脑洞，这个作为500粉纪念吧！

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

慧侦醒来的时候，身上酸疼得厉害，想起发生了什么，不禁金豆豆直掉。  
狮子偷摸着把慧侦在寺庙做的活给做好，又去山里逮了只山鸡，托农户做好了鸡汤。这刚回来，就看见他的小和尚坐在床上抹眼泪。  
狮子忙把鸡汤放好，搂住小和尚就去亲他的小嘴。  
慧侦挣扎得更凶了，狮子不依不饶地舔他小脸上的泪珠。  
慧侦没法儿，只能委委屈屈地憋着。  
狮子见小和尚不闹了，一边摸着慧侦的小腰一边轻声哄他:“我的好侦儿，哥哥这是疼你呢。”  
“不，不是的，方丈说要、要戒邪淫。。。”  
小和尚又要哭了。  
“嘘，乖。方丈有没有教你要救人一命，要普度众生呢？”  
慧侦点点头，乖巧的模样惹得狮子禁不住又偷香了一番，亲得小和尚气喘吁吁。  
“这就对了，慧侦这是在就我的命呢。”  
狮子尽管胡说海赖。  
慧侦眨巴着大眼睛盯着狮子，不能理解。  
“我先个不是受伤了吗？不是因为伤口没好，而是箭上有毒，这毒积在我的身体里，我就好不了。慧侦这是帮我清毒呢，你瞧，现在我不就好多了吗？”  
慧侦晕晕乎乎的，摸不清是真是假。  
“那，现在施主好了吗？”  
狮子笑得非常“真诚”，“今个侦儿帮着清了一回毒，好些了，但还有余毒未清，恐怕毒性上来。。。”  
狮子面色纠结，惹得慧侦担心地注视着他。

“不过。。。要是小师父愿意多帮几次，把余毒全给清了，我这条命也算小师父救下了。”

狮子抓着慧侦的小手恳切地说着，转而又有些丧气，“就是有些疼，看小师父哭成这样，大概是不愿意的，就当我天命该绝吧！”  
“不，不。”小和尚哪听得这样，吓得六神无主。  
“那小师父是愿意？？”狮子步步紧逼。  
“愿意。。。愿意的。”慧侦低下头，脸红扑扑的，在狮子的注视下没法思考，全顺着狮子。  
“我的慧侦真是太好了，我的命就全靠小侦儿了。”狮子计谋得逞，抱着小和尚又亲又啃。  
好一会儿，小和尚才想起来，今天的事还没做，可天色已晚了。  
狮子宽慰他，已经都替他打理好了。  
说着端来鸡汤想喂小和尚喝。  
慧侦虽馋，又惦记着不能食荤。  
狮子又哄着里面放了有助于两人清毒的药，慧侦半推半就给喝了，让狮子搂着小身子睡了。

 

 

 

隔日起来，慧侦身子爽利了不少。毕竟年纪小，恢复得快，就是皮肤娇嫩得很，青紫红痕看得狮子差点又兽性大发。  
拢好僧衣，慧侦出了门。  
瞧着小和尚别扭的走姿，再想想僧衣下白嫩的躯体上满是自己留下的印记，狮子别提多满足了。  
慧侦拖着身子打扫寺庙，师兄见他步伐迟缓心有疑问，慧侦只好谎称不小心嗑伤了脚。他和狮子约好了治好病前不向外透露两人“荒唐”的排毒方法。  
没打扫一会儿，慧侦已有些撑不住了。后穴好似夹着什么东西似的，浑身不自在，走动时还觉着透着凉气。  
好在，狮子趁寺庙里的人没注意，又偷着替慧侦干活。

 

 

 

 

这一阵子，狮子在寺庙过得是相当快活，简直乐不思蜀。  
白天扫扫寺庙，调戏一下小和尚。晚上，变着法哄小和尚替他清毒，两人在狭小的木床上颠鸾倒凤、其乐无穷。  
狮子到底是多年在刀尖谋生，不理情事。这一开了荤，哪里忍得了，一看慧侦仰着白净的小脸甜笑，或是瞧着那裹在僧衣里浑圆挺翘的小屁股一扭一扭，狮子简直想把人时时刻刻按在床上操干。  
小和尚慧侦呢？在寺庙里最忌淫邪之事，偏偏他又是欲火初开的年纪，被狮子哄着弄得爽了，嘴上哭叫着不要，小身子总是兴奋得一抖一抖，任由狮子将他翻来折去。  
鲜嫩的身子香软诱人，可塑性强，恢复又好，两人恨不得把春宫十八式都试了个遍。

 

 

 

 

两人这般折腾，哪有不露馅的。  
小和尚慧侦近儿滋润得像朵大开的花，那颜色香气尽是藏不住的。  
别说是方丈，连几个木讷的师兄都察觉到了异样。  
这晚，方丈随着心生欢喜的慧侦到了他的寮房，等在屋外。听见慧侦屋内有陌生男人的声音，大惊失色。  
木门被猛的推开，只见一个青年人正急色地揽着慧侦的小腰，凑着脑袋亲那红润的小嘴，手还不安分地去解小和尚的僧衣。  
方丈震怒，大喊:“孽畜，休得动我徒儿。”  
慧侦吓坏了，一下扑倒在地，不停向方丈求饶。  
狮子倒是没什么表现，挑挑眉冷冷地注视着方丈，伸手捞起了小和尚。  
慧侦怕得很，哭着解释。  
方丈被这个青年的厚颜无耻给气坏了。  
居然用编了这些个不成体统的理由来蒙骗他心思单纯的弟子。  
慧侦还在哭哭噎噎地为狮子开脱，说着自己是自愿的，不是狮子的错云云。  
方丈气得胡子都立起来了。  
“老和尚，既然被你发现，我就告知你一声，以后慧侦归我了，那些个杂事你另寻他人做去，我自会好好疼他。”  
狮子是相当无所谓，若非他的小和尚把这个老和尚看得那么重要，狮子才懒得同他说道这些。  
“你休想 ! ”  
方丈的锡杖在地上重重一敲，呵斥这无礼之徒。  
“慧侦，过来! ”  
小和尚缩缩脑洞，抹着泪花朝老和尚走去。  
狮子一把就把慧侦又抓回了怀中，挑衅地亲了两口小和尚哭得发红的小脸。  
方丈的怒气把几个弟子都给吸引过来。  
几个师兄和狮子打得不可开交，混乱中慧侦被方丈抓去关了起来。  
狮子虽武艺高强，但终是善兵器。慧侦的几位师兄也不好对付，赤手空拳地对打一时还难分高下，狮子无奈，使计摆脱了几个和尚的纠缠。

 

 

 

 

待到第二日，狮子重返寺庙，寻到了慧侦，小和尚却宁死不跟他走。  
“乖乖，你就和哥哥走吧，哥哥寻一处好地方，定会待你好的。”  
狮子努力劝说着顽固的小和尚。  
可慧侦自觉犯下大错，绝意任由方丈惩戒。单初他是方丈捡回来，由方丈和几位师兄将养大的，岂料有一天他会破了色戒，让寺院蒙羞。若是今个再和狮子私奔，真真是不知羞耻了。  
“不必再说了，慧侦不会和你走的。你这孽障，还不快快离开。”  
方丈推门而入，几个师兄跟在其后。  
慧侦的脸又白了几分。  
狮子并不理会，抓着慧侦瘦弱的小肩膀，问道:“最后一次，跟我走，还是留在老和尚这儿？!”  
慧侦不说话，垂着脑袋掉眼泪。  
狮子了然，松开了小和尚，大步离开。  
余光里，瞥见慧侦张着小嘴哭得肝肠寸断。  
狮子无奈的苦笑，曾取人性命无数的刺客，最终输给了一个爱哭的小和尚。  
他的小和尚，怎么叫人放得下呢？

 

 

 

 

 

————尾声————

 

山上的小屋里，住着个惹人疼爱的小少年，还有一个俊朗的村夫。  
传说村夫以前是个刺客，被人重金聘请刺杀王侯，刀下亡魂无数。  
后来，也不知怎么入了寺庙，带发修行，做尽苦力，终得方丈点化。  
再后来，曾经的刺客在山上筑了一座小屋子，养上了野物，种上了粮食，成了一名普通的村夫。  
哦，也不普通，俊朗的外貌惹得十里八乡的姑娘芳心错付。  
媒人磨破了嘴皮子，却在踏入门槛时，发现小屋里还养了个模样俊俏的少年郎。  
要说这少年郎生得真是俊。  
媒婆夸姑娘的话都卡在喉咙眼，哪家姑娘有这个少年肤白胜雪、眉眼如画呢？  
比不得，比不得。

 

 

隔着日子，狮子带慧侦回庙里了，方丈和师兄们高兴得紧，看得狮子又吃味了。  
明侦凉凉地一句“人都让你拐回家了，看两眼还不行？”  
不行! 就不行!

 

去了回寺庙，慧侦又得哄狮子了。  
想着当初为了得到方丈和师兄的认可，狮子可以说是被百般刁难，也难怪他对寺庙的怨念那么深了。  
慧侦主动凑上前亲了两口狮子的侧脸，狮子的面颊触到微凉柔软的小嘴，还是绷着脸，手上却解下外衫拢好了慧侦的小身子。  
方丈和几位师兄送着两人远去，不舍又高兴。想起聪明伶俐的慧侦，拾回来时便是娇憨可人，方丈就想着这孩子终是尘缘未了，就怕不知是福是祸。好在，终是遇上了良人。

 

 

 

 

后来，  
刺客不再是刺客，小和尚也不再是小和尚。  
世上少了一个杀人不眨眼的刺客，少了一个谨守戒律清规的小和尚。  
但多了，一对相爱相守的眷侣。  
岂不也是美事一件。

 

 

 

芸芸众生，尘缘难料。  
你若是我的劫，我便是你的渡。

 

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
